


Prompts for GoldenAtom

by FireSoul



Series: FireSoul's Tumblr Prompts! [16]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-14 17:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20604515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireSoul/pseuds/FireSoul
Summary: A series of one-shot prompts I've gotten over on Tumble for a very under-appreciated pairing: GoldenAtom!





	1. Blanket Fort

**Author's Note:**

> personinthepalace asked for Goldenatom "cuddling in a blanket fort"

There are some nights when the nightmares come back.

When she was a kid she would go running to her father’s room, and then at far too young an age she learned that would only lead to more trouble, so she ran to Lenny.

She crawled in his bed and he would always let her stay. He would brush away her tears and her bad dreams with them.

Of course, as she grew older, those dreams grew less frequent more bearable. The cartoony image of a big bear with glowing red eyes is more than enough to scare a child, but not so much a teenager who has seen what a monster really looks like; never mind an adult.

But, every now and again, her mind manages to get her.

Tonight it’s one of those nights. She’s aware it’s only a dream even as it’s happening, but the image of Lenny literally slipping through her fingers as she tries to save him is too much and her eyes snap open, and that’s when the real nightmare begins.

Lenny is still gone.

The hiccupped cry that comes out of her is nowhere close to dignified, but that isn’t her main concern.

She closes her eyes and shutters silently as the fat tears roll down cheeks, and a staggering sob manages to whisper its way out of her mouth.

No. She can’t cry here. Her father may not be here to punish her for it but still, she’d rather not draw attention.

She sits up and calms herself down as best she can, which isn’t easy because every thought she has brings her back to Lenny.

He used to hug her when she was like this, he used to tell her everything is all right, and frankly sitting up in her bed in the dead of night, tired and oh so scared, she just wants him.

She shudders and bites back a wail, because he’s dead.

She takes a few shaky, tearful, deep breathes. She’ll go get some water. That will help. She just needs to calm down first.

She manages, thanks only to years of practice, to compose herself for the most part without making more noise than a whispered squeak. That’s when she decides she’s ok, and she gets up and pads silently across her new room.

She pokes her head out the door, looking into the dark corridor before she enters it. She is still learning the paths of The Waverider, and navigating the ship in the dark is something she hasn’t done yet so she keeps one hand running along the wall the whole way to the galley.

She’s grateful the room is dark and empty, though of course it is for this hour, and she sets about getting her water.

“Lisa?” She jumps, whirls round with her heart frozen in her chest, and her glass thankfully still safe on the little shelf below the dispenser.

It’s Ray.

Ray, and his perfect matching pajamas, is standing in the doorway to the galley at this ungodly hour.

“What are you doing up?”

She shrugs in response to the question.

“Thirsty.” She says quietly, not trusting her voice entirely. “What about you?”

“Bathroom.” He says, “I was going back to my room when I heard the water.”

She nods and takes her glass, doesn’t say anything.

“Are you ok?”

It should be known that Lisa Snart is nothing if not a good liar. She’s lied to teachers, parents, cops, parole officers; you name ‘em she’s lied to ‘em. She is certainly capable of lying to Ray Palmer.

But she sniffles.

“I um… I’m fine.” She says, “I just had a bad dream and it, it made me think about…”

She can’t even finish; the tears are coming back, and it gets harder to keep them at bay when she feels two gentle hands rest lightly on her arms.

“Lisa I’m sorry.” She sniffles, and tries to pull back. She won’t break in front of him, she won’t.

“Hey.” He says, “Do you want to watch a movie with me?”

She should say no and let him get back to sleep, but she really doesn’t want to be alone right now and a movie sounds… nice.

She nods and wipes at her eyes with her free hand, and when she looks up at his expression she finds him with a little smile on his face.

She follows him to his room, all the way thinking about how she should just leave him be and go back to her room. But she doesn’t, and before she knows it his door is sliding shut behind them.

Which is when she stops in her tracks.

She hasn’t been inside Ray’s room yet, and while she had expected a certain degree of playfulness in the space, a blanket pinned by it’s edges under his mattress on one side and under the books on the lower level of a shelf on the other, with cushions and other blankets strung around it at odd angles, isn’t what she had in mind.

“Oh, sorry.” He stutters, somewhat embarrassed, “I was moving some things around earlier and, well, I ended up making a fort.”

Of course he did.

She knows she should make some kind of remark about it, that’s what she would normally do. But it’s cute, and right now she’s tired and she could really do with some of the cute innocence that Ray Palmer just happened to carry around with him in spades.

So, before he can keep spluttering more about taking it apart so she can use the blanket, she goes and crawls into it.

“Oh...” Ray stutters, “Or not. Um… do you mind if I join you?”

“No,” she says with a shake of her head, in fact she would prefer it if he did.

He crawls in along side her and pulls a blanket he had stashed to the side over them. It’s cramped but it’s nice; cozy even.

“So is there a particular movie you want to watch?” He asks, “You know Gideon can play anything.”

She doesn’t have to think about it. There is one movie that always makes her feel better; whether she’s sad, or sick, or even just lonely, it always helps. Still, she doesn’t want to subject Ray to it if he would rather watch something else.

“The Little Mermaid?” She suggests sheepishly, and to her surprise Ray’s face lights up.

“Gideon,” he says, audibly trying to quell the excitement she hadn’t expected. “Play The Little Mermaid please.”

“Of course Dr. Palmer.”

With that the movie starts projecting on the opposite wall with the image of the Disney castle, and already Lisa feels at ease. She settles deeper into Ray’s side as the title card fades into a grey and foggy sky with seagulls, and he lays an arm around her shoulders.

She smirks to herself as the dolphins splash on the screen and the drum begins to beat quietly, her mind imagining what Lenny might say if he could see this.

She’s pretty sure he would roll his eyes, but on the inside, she knows he would be thanking Ray.


	2. I think I'm Pregnant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked for Goldenatom "I'm late" "For what?" "No Ray, I think I'm pregnant."

It’s just an average afternoon on the ship. Things have been quiet so far today, and so Ray decided he would take advantage of the time and get some updates mad eon his suit. Lisa’s been in the lab with him for a while now, perched on a stool, a little more quiet than usual but nothing concerning.

“I’m late.” She suddenly blurts out, and he furrows his brow.

“For what?” He asks, and if she’s late for something, why is she still sitting here?

“No, Ray.” She says, almost delicately, “I think I’m pregnant.”

His screwdriver slips from his hand and clatters to the table’s surface.

He turns his full attention to her, and he knows he’s gaping but he can’t help it. His mind is racing and she looks like she’s about ready to cry. They haven’t… well, not in awhile anyway. They did, a few times here and there, but they talked. He wanted more than casual, she didn’t, so they stopped. When was the last time they… a while ago, right? Well, not TOO long ago. Maybe a little more than a month ago.

“Is it…” He can’t even get the question out of his mouth properly, and he’s kicking himself hard for it as tears of panic start to shine in her eyes.

“It would be.” She confirms, “There hasn’t been anyone else. But I don’t even know if it’s real, Ray!”  
  
She wraps her arms around herself, protectively, but protecting from what exactly he isn’t sure, and he doesn’t ask.

“I haven’t been getting sick or anything. I’ve been tired but that could just be me. But I’m late, like weeks late, and that’s never happened to me before.”

“Ok…” He says, his hands settling on his hips as he tried to remember just to breathe, as well as tries to sort through this whole thing. “And you’re sure you’re not just miscounting with being in the time stream?” He asks, “Or maybe time travel is just messing with your system?”

She shrugs, but she doesn’t look all that convinced.

“Maybe…” She trails, though again, with a resounding lack of confidence. “But I haven’t missed a period since I was fourteen. At all. They’ve been longer, shorter, a few days early, a few days late, pain’s been all over the scale; but I’ve never missed one.”

“Ok, ok.” He says, abandoning his suit completely and moving to stand in front of her, placing his hands on her shoulders and rubbing up and down soothingly. “Let’s go to the med bay, have Gideon give you a test, and then we’ll see where we have to go from there. Sound good?”

She nods, takes a deep breath, and allows him to help her down from the stool even though she doesn’t need it.

They’re quiet the whole way to the med bay, and he can’t imagine her head isn’t spinning as much as his is.

Really, this shouldn’t be as big a surprise as it is. Yes, they had used a condom every one of the few times they let things get intimate, but they both know those aren’t always foolproof and she had been open about not being on birth control. They’d chosen to believe the condom would be enough, each time, but obviously it wasn’t at some point.

“Ok.” He says through a shaky breath when they get to the med bay. He closes the door behind them and she sits on the edge of the chair.

“Gideon?” He asks awkwardly, “Can you, uh, can you administer a pregnancy test?”

“Of course Dr. Palmer.” Gideon chimes in reply, “Although if you are asking for one for Ms. Snart, I would recommend a blood or urine test, as it may still be too early for my scans to pick up on any fetal development based on when the two of you last had-”

“Ok.” He cuts off, a trifle annoyed by the reminder that Gideon sees everything on the ship. “Thank you, Gideon.”

He looks to Lisa then, who is staring rather intensively at the floor.

“Well, your call.” He says with a hint of a smile, just trying to lighten the mood. “Urine or blood?”

She looks up, and then over at the shelf where they keep things like syringes and sample cup.

“I have to pee anyway.” She mumbles, and she stands up and plucks sample cup from the little rack.

He waits while she goes next door to the bathroom, tapping his toes and bouncing on his heels the entire time. She returns sooner than he’d expected she would, and pours the now full cup into the analyzer for Gideon. It’ll take a few minutes, he knows, and he is dreading spending those few minutes in silence.

“I’m sorry.” Lisa says, quietly. She’s sat herself in the chair again, high up this time, with her feet on it and her knees bent so that her arms can wrap around them.

“You asked me if I was sure I wanted to keep going without birth control-”

“And when you said you were, I went with it.” He reminds her, “You don’t have to apologize for not wanting to put chemicals in your body, not when you were honest about it. We both knew the risks, and we did everything we were willing to to keep them low.”

She smiles, a closed mouth smile of appreciation, that soon give way to a chuckle.

“Should I even bother asking what you’ll do if this comes back positive?”

Now he’s able to smile, and it’s genuine.

“I’ll be right here.” He promises, moving to stand next to her.

She’s looking up at him with an expression he’s seen before, the one that came with telling him she isn’t ready for something serious. But there’s something else in it this time, something happy, and the fear looks different.

“I have the results.” Gideon’s voice suddenly cuts through the tension. “There are no traces of any form of the pregnancy hormone HCG, or any other pregnancy relate hormone. Ms Snart, you are not pregnant.”

“Oh, thank god.” Lisa breathes out, her entire body relaxing. “Thank you, Gideon.”

“You’re welcome. And on the subject of your missed period, though I cannot say for certain, I would guess that it is the result of a combination of stress along with your body adjusting to the effects of time travel.”

Ray feels a tiny bit smug, since he did suggest time travel might be the culprit.

“Well,” he says, “Crisis adverted.”

“Hmm,” Lisa hums in agreement, clamoring off the chair. “Y’know, it’s almost too bad. I mean, I am nowhere near ready for a kid, but imagine if we had one that got your brain and my looks?”

He laughs, and he tries not to think on it too hard, he won’t do that to himself.

“I’d never let her out of my sight.”

“Oh?” Lisa drawls, one eyebrow raised. “And how do you know we’d have a girl?”

He freezes. He’s in dangerous territory here, and after a painful few seconds of trying to come up with something to say, she laughs and pats him on the cheek.

“Trust me Ray, that little girl would have you wrapped around her finger.”


	3. Nap Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lady_Vibeke asked to see Goldenatom with a baby!

Lisa hears the sticky pop of the front door being opened, and smiles to herself when she hears the jingling of Ray’s keys. She cranes her head up and to the side, trying to get a look at the face of her daughter asleep on her chest, but she can’t see that far. But the baby doesn’t move, heavy sleeper as always.

“Lisa?”

Heavy sleeper or not, she doesn’t want to jinx her luck. She remains quiet; she can hear Ray moving through the kitchen, he’ll poke his head in here soon. In the meantime she keeps up the gentle strokes of her thumb along Olivia’s back.

“Lis-?” Ray interrupts himself with a chuckle soon as he comes around the corner, smiling at the sight of her. She’s sure she looks ridiculous, laid out on the living room floor with their one-and-a-half-year-old sound asleep on her chest.

“She didn’t want to sleep in her crib.” She whispers, though loud enough for him to hear all the way up at his full height towering above her. “She cried every time I left the room, so I thought we’d play a little more to tire her out.”

“And it worked, clearly.” Ray observes and Lisa snickers, looking back to their daughter, even if she can only see the top of her head.

“I don’t know.” She muses, “She had the Legos for maybe two seconds, then she just hug-tackled me so I fell down, and we never got back up.”

She has to roll her head almost completely back, but it’s worth it to see that snickering laugh on Ray’s face.

“How long have you been like this?”

To answer that question she needs to bend her arm up awkwardly, feeling for the phone she’d managed to get from her pocket at some point, and checks the time.

“About an hour.”

“Do you want me to take her to her crib?”  
She thinks about that for all of five seconds. She is getting a little restless down here, and she does have some stuff she had been planning to get done during Olivia’s nap, not to mention she sometimes sleeps for two or even three hours.

“Not yet.” She decides, bringing her hand back to where it had been, resting on top of Olivia.

Ray smiles, and the next thing she knows he is settling down beside her. He presses a kiss to her temple as he does, making her smile and blush all the while. He then lays his head into the crook of her shoulder, content to watch their daughter sleep for maybe another hour.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to hit me up with prompts on Tumblr @firesoulstuff


End file.
